The Ultimate Detective
by ExtraSavoirFaire
Summary: The 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy is recruiting for the position of Ultimate Detective. However, it is difficult to decide, as two great young minds are nearly equal in ability. Naoto Shirogane and Kyoko Kirigiri must compete against each other to see who will be the Ultimate Detective for Hope's Peak Academy.


"Headmaster Kirigiri, I believe we have a problem." The headmaster spun around in his chair to face the man who had just entered his office.

"What's the issue here?" The headmaster asked.

"Well, sir, it's about the recruitment for class 78." The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "We have completed our scouting for all of the incoming Ultimate students except…"

"Go on, we don't have all day," the headmaster urged.

"Well, it's about how you specifically asked for us to recruit an Ultimate Detective. We have narrowed our search down, but there are two specific individuals with nearly identical qualifications and experience. We can't rightly decide who to recruit."

"That is a problem," the headmaster said. "Well, who are the two you can't decide between?" He was handed two files. One contained information on a person he was already quite familiar with: his daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri. The other contained information on someone he did know quite as intimately: an individual named Naoto Shirogane, also known as the Detective Prince. As he perused the files, he noted a striking number of similarities between the two. Both come from a long line of detectives and have been involved in numerous cases, even being hired as specialists for several police departments. They were even in the same year of school.

"Naoto Shirogane… He was the one that helped out with those murder cases in Inaba recently, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm…" The headmaster pondered. "This is quite a conundrum. Having to decide between two people to become an Ultimate… That hasn't happened before, has it?"

"No, sir." The headmaster sat silently for a moment.

"I see. If that is the case, then I have an idea that will hopefully solve this little issue."

"What? Really!? A letter from the Hope's Peak Academy!?" Naoto Shirogane sat at her usual table in the Junes food court. She had just notified her friends of a letter that she recently received from the headmaster at Hope's Peak Academy. "That's so amazing Naoto-kun!" Her idol friend, Rise, exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's really impressive," Yosuke said. "I guess your detective skills must have really impressed those guys if they invited you to Hope's Peak."

"Man," Chie started. "If you go there, you'll be set up for life!"

"True," Naoto confirmed. "Throughout the history of the academy, all of the graduating students have been financially and socially secure for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, but if you do go, doesn't that mean you won't be here for the next couple of years?" Yukiko asked.

"What?" Teddie exclaimed. "First Sensei is gonna leave, and then Nao-chan too? I can't bear to see even one of my fair maidens leave me!"

"I can't really say that for sure, yet," Naoto said. "From the letter I received, I was merely invited to meet with the headmaster so that he may see if my detective skills truly deserve to be called 'ultimate'. I assume he is going to test me in some way. And even though I am confident in my abilities, I can't help but feel nervous."

"Well you aren't gonna turn him down, are you?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course she ain't!" Kanji exclaimed. "She's gonna meet the guy and kick his test's ass!"

"Are you sure you're okay with that Kanji?" Yosuke teased. "I mean, if she passes, then you probably won't be seeing her for a while…"

"Of course not…" Kanji said, his face flushing. "I mean, if she can get set up for life or whatever, then it's all worth it, right?"

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised to hear you say that, Kanji," Rise said.

"The hell's that supposed to mean!?" Kanji yelled.

"So when are you supposed to meet him?" Chie asked, completely ignoring her underclassman's outburst.

"In one week, actually," Naoto responded. "I'm supposed to meet him in Tokyo, so I won't be around that day."

"Well good luck," her silver haired senpai said. "We'll be rooting for you." Naoto smiled, knowing that her friends put this much confidence in her.

"Thank you, senpai," Naoto said, her worries eased by their support.

Kyoko Kirigiri stood in her room, reading the letter she was holding. Truthfully, she had read and reread the letter enough since she received it a week prior that its contents were burned into her memory. It was quite short, so memorizing it in the first place wasn't difficult.

 _To Kyoko Kirigiri_ , it started. _You have been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Detective. The Headmaster would like to meet you in person to formally assess your abilities to determine if your skills can truly considered to be Ultimate._ The letter then went on to name a small park in Tokyo where the headmaster would be, asking her to be there on the current date. Kyoko sighed. No matter how many times she read it, she still couldn't help but feel hints of anger. Anger and resentment toward her father, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. The man who thought he could walk out of her life and suddenly walk right back, as if it was a grocery store. She folded the letter and placed it in her pocket.

"I will attend Hope's Peak Academy," she said to no one in particular. "I will prove to you the value of the skills you carelessly threw away." With determination, Kyoko left her room to meet with the headmaster.

* * *

Go watch Marble Hornets. It's better than this shit.


End file.
